galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega Point theology
5th largest religious movement within the Union (including all sects with similar theology) Religio-philosophical evolutionary cosmology that states all consciousness and existence is evolving towards a singularity of limitless perfection and consummation known as the Omega Point. At the same time religion and philosophy, Omega Point theology has evolved over the millennia. Originally it was proposed in the 20th century c.e. that God would be the result of the evolution of all (or some) intelligent life; "It may be that our role is not to worship God but to create him." as Arthur C. Clarke put it. The original Omega theories of Teilhard de Chardin and Frank J. Tipler has long been superseded by new discoveries in evolution and cosmology, and for much of the first interplanetary era and dark ages they were nearly completely forgotten. As the Union grew, not only old religions of a thousand cultures and societies survived and evolved , also new ones emerged and developed. The idea of AI gods and Entities evolving from lesser biological beings, races and sentients no longer seemed strange, (as Mothermachine, the Narth, the Narth Supreme, the Guardian (of Earth) seem to validate this concept) and as the accelerating expansion outwards began the idea of a manifest destiny of intelligence grew into mainstream religion and ideology. Omegism in its current form emerged as part of the cultural and spiritual flowering that begun in the Peace Hawk period (at around 3400) Muglar Tensi posted the first section of her classic text “The Bridged Abyss” , dealing with the Omega Point and the manifest destiny of intelligence in growing into omniscience, omnipotence and closure. It became the core of much of modern eschatology. New Omegist sects emerge every century Radical new forms of omegism emerged, becoming especially predominant during the State Religion Push Movement of 3603 These included orthomegism (claiming that while the exact nature of Omega remains highly conjectural, there can only exist one possible and consistent Omega and omegism and all others will eventually be revealed by their internal contradictions; also, by the unique nature of Omega all physical laws and in fact the entire history of the universe can be derived as a logical corollary), paramegism (Omega already exists as the attractor in hypospace all advanced AIs merge with - it is not time but size which is the spiritual progression) and omnimegism (all possible worlds already exist, forming a perfect timeless unity which is Omega. Our own universe and history is just an insignificant part of Omega - striving to evolve to an Omega Point is just a way of becoming isomorphic with the all) and technomegism (using spacetime engineering it is possible to set up one's own baby universe where total philosophical and theological closure is possible). Negative Entropists Some Omegist sects have set their goal to be true negative entropy. The Chronomegists hoping to acheive Time travel using Visser- particle reflecting balloons in Wormhole mouths, thereby retreating to an earlier stage in the universe, or in the most extreme forms, engineering a Tiplerian collapse of the universe by 'borrowing' mass from the (subsequently non-existent)future. This particle reflection strategy has not yet succeeded, but the Chronomegists insist that this is a solvable technical problem.(The Narth Supreme could not convince them that it is not, due to the RULE) Radical Technomegists The Radical Technomegists, a sect popular among the Saresii , Ebony Elfin and Cosmo Humans, wish to harness Dark Energy to reverse the expansion of this cosmos and achieve an Infinite Point, and thereby reset the Disorder in the cosmos to Zero, to create a new, properly designed Anthropogenic Creation. All these views have synthesized with various other religions over the last several millennia to create a bewildering array of philosophies, ideologies, and faiths in the Union Mega Civilization. Note Other new religions: * Narth Worshipers * Omni Narths * NSIG (Narth Supreme is God) * The true Church of the Dark One * The reformed Church of the Dark One * Devourers * Union-Utopians * Mamons * Follow the Nnnth Way * Eight Dimensionalists * Adam and Eves * Church of Mickey Mouse * New Coven Circle * Upper Plane Achievers * Anti Universalists * Nether Worlders * New Necros * Cosmic Psionists Category:Society Category:Religion and Gods Category:Religion, Gods and Myth